Try to Deny It
by CathFlower
Summary: Remus Lupin,the introverted werewolf is back , and teaching the equally introverted bookworm Hermione Granger . What will unfold? A Forbidden relationship? Who else is breaking the rules?.CHAPTER 8 up the one youve been waitin for!REVIEW!please!,smiles!
1. The First Suspicion

_Chapter One- The First Suspicion_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hermione sighed deeply as she frowned in concentration at the paper in front of her._

_At the top of the class, Remus Lupin glanced up away from the files on his desk to look at her ._

_Surely,in the name of Merlin , Miss Hermione Granger was not stuck in a test?_

_This thought was quickly erased as he saw her lips curve into a smile and her pen set into a frenzy on the page. Top marks again , he supposed._

_Harry , next to hermione , heard her sigh , looked up at professor Lupin , saw him looking at hermione with amusement , and brought his eyes back to his own paper as Hermione's received a good battering._

_Ron was lost in a daydream ._

_The bell rang out and the class gratefully packed their books away ._

_"please leave your papers up here...including you miss Brown.."_

_Lavender giggled nervously and pranced up to Professor Lupin _

_"Would i cheat , sir?" she asked , with a giggle._

_Lupin frowned . "thank you,miss Brown" . _

_Lupin was in no way suprised to find hermione ,last in the room,still sitting gazing at her paper,_

_looking so lost and desolate it made him want to laugh out loud._

_"miss Granger . The bell rang five minutes ago , are you okay?"_

_Hermione jumped and looked into her professors eyes._

_He had a slight smile on his face , a glint in his eyes ._

_"Yes professor , i mean no , no , yes im fine "_

_Remus chuckled inwardly , amazing how flustered she was over a test ,_

_little did he know thats not entirely what was bothering her , though she didnt know what it was either , but something about his gaze did make her uncomfortable ._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hermione sat alone by the lake , it was nearing dusk , and she allowed her thoughts to wander as they so often did . She was in her seventh year now , still as close to Ron and Harry , and GInny too. She had spent most of her summer in Griammauld Place , though unable to work for the order as of yet , she knew the help herself harry and ron gave was appreciated . Sirius and Remus kept them amused too._

_Professor Lupin , not remus she reminded herself, with his subtle charm and bright eyes-_

_"So. This is where you hide "_

_Hermione was startled to find Lupin gazing at her from a nearby beech tree._

_It was an odd coincidence , the kind you read of in novels._

_"Professsor , hi! how long have you been there?"_

_"Oh , all of twenty minutes , i didnt want to bother you , you looked so engrossed in your thoughts " He grinned expectantly at her_

_" Oh , um , yeh i tend to do that , though i would need time _

_to make up for lost thoughts , seeing as its near impossible to think with Harry and Ron around "_

_They laughed and Remus sat next to her._

_" I often come out here at night , just to clear my head ,"_

_Hermione looked at him sideways , something was bothering him._

_"everything okay ?"_

_Lupin glanced at the moon above them , and Hermione understood._

_She placed her hand on his , and watched as various emotions flitted past his eyes ...what were they?_

_He stood up sharply and declared he must be off , Hermione bid him goodnight and made her way up to the common room_

_As she walked she tried to figure out just what it was that made him leave so fast._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry looked in the common room mirror at his messy mop of a head , _

_and tried in vain to tame it , in the mirror over his shoulder he saw his best riend Ron leap down the stairs _

_"harry ! Old buddy old pal . Wheres Hermione?"_

_"Not a clue , Ronald , My old cronie. Why?"_

_Ron looked hesitant, his bushy red eyebroes accentuating a frown " Shes goes missing every night , i want to know where she goes...i mean for her own good of course...not nosing...i mean safety first and all that "_

_"Ron stop blabbering , do you want the map?"_

_"yeh" Ron laughed loudly , making Some timid looking first years jump , ever the discrete one , our ronald._

_The two boys bounded up the stairs , and proceeded to scan the gem of a map until-"there she is , by the lake , alone!"-"not any more , theres Lupin..."_

_"Hey Harry , you dont think they arranged that?" _

_"Don't be silly , you know hermione 'i need to clear my head ' and all that , cant be easy knowing everything , pure coincidence"_

_Though as harry said this ,his mind flicked back to dada class earlier when Lupin was looking at Hermione in silence , smiling . He said nothing and put the map away and the two went down to the common room to wait for Hermione. Harry noticed her puzzled expression as she walked through the portrait hole _

_he wanted to ask her something but ron got there first, standing up as Hermione shuffled in._

_"where were you until now?"_

_"what are you , my mother?"_

_"cmon hermione stop being mysterious , where?"_

_"ok MOTHER , i went for a walk by the lake , sat down , saw Lupin , talked for a minute , came back up here to your redhead . OK?"_

_"What did you and lupin talk about"_

_"Oh , leaking cauldrons. School of course!"_

_Of course , thought Harry , letting out a breath he was holding ._

_Typical Hermione, schoolwork..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Lupin strolled back to his quarters , mind going through the events of the day_

_..his rowdy first years..that hilarious three-eyed hex , dumbledores very_

_amusing dinner joke , if not slightly crude...Didnt know the man had it in him..._

_Snapes awful mood , hells bells,that man...Hermione looking so_

_lost out by the lake ..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hermione stormed up to room , she shouldnt have been so snappy_

_with the boys ,she knew that , but it was just her mood..  
Actually , why am i in such a huff? She thought in concentrtaion, _

_ive been this way for a while..._

_its almost like she felt something was missing in her life , like a circuit that couldnt work until it was complete .. a gaping hole that got bigger with the more you took from it , and it was only today when she realised what was missing as she sat by the lake , and rather than the usual of having ginny come and sit with her , it was professor Lupin who came and pulled her up from drowning in her thoughts , it was whn she looked at him and realised he was looking at her with concern and care that it came to her : She was lonely . Ron had Lavender , Harry had Ginny , she never really thought of it until now. Trust Professor Lupin to make her realise something new , he really is a great teacher , she thought , drifting off to sleep ..._

_Until Lavender pranced in giggling about 'Ronnie' a little too loudly._

_Hermione walked into The Great Hall the next morning feeling a little confused . She still had the dream she had_

_lastnight on her mind...she was by the lake..and fell in,and..remus-lupin-professor lupin- came and pulled her away from_

_the dark creature coming towars her..._

_It had felt so odd. She looked up at the teachers desks and supressed a blush when she saw him looking right at her_

_'he raised his hand and bowed his head a little in recognition, and she sat down , a slight smile on her lips,_

_and just the 'usual morning butterflies before class' so she told herself._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry watched Hermione as she walked into the hall , purely because her troubled expression puzzled him._

_Hermione was about to sit down when she glanced at the teachers table , Harry looked up too._

_Lupin was looking right at her , and they shared ,what looked to harry , a little moment , before _

_Hermione sat down , a little happier , a little more pink in the face._

_Harry frowned, then decided it was all nothing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ron stared into his cornflakes , pondering the meaning of life.Lavender._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Lupin watched the young lady hermione walk into the hall , jumped a little when she looked_

_right at him , and bowed his head to her Theres Hermione..there she is..nod..Your acting like dumbledore...just SMILE Remus!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Last Class of the day , DADA , Saw a very cheery Hermione , not unnoticed by Harry , walk happily into Lupins Classroom._

_He smiled wolfishly at hermione , while she tried so hard not to blush ._

_hes so polite and kind ...sigh ...page 56..page 56..sit down..dont go red...stop blushing...!AH!_

_The class was its usual standard , very high ...hes a great teacher thought hermione.._

_"i have your test results here "_

_His Voice..._

_Lupin moved between students handing out the said results._

_Hermione was pondering why she was holding her breath_

_Your nervous about your results..thats all_

_At last ,professor lupin arrived at hermiones desk ..._

_why is she looking at me like that?_

_why is he looking at me like that?_

_"Miss Granger, Full marks"_

_She actually left out a few details , but...sure..._

_Hermione flushed and ron rolled his eyes.Harry watched,and frowned._

_"thank you professor "_

_The bell sounded and soon Hermione was the last in the room ,with Lupin._

_A cunning and provocative side she never knew existed within herself manifested itself._

_Hermione 'dropped 'the book she was holding,bent down slowly,letting her golden curls cascade down,revealing the merest hint of_

_cleavage. She stood up , saw Lupin smiling at her and flicked her hair back._

_'Good day professor Lupin ' , and with that Hermione swayed out of the room , wondering what the heck she was doing,_

_while a little , unbidden ,voice in her head said ' Well Miss Granger , you'll get him eventually , and you'll have fun along the way...'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	2. Playing A Dangerous Game

_'xx' denotes thoughts._

_CHAPTER 2 - PLAYING A DANGEROUS GAME_

_Ron and Harry tried to supress the laughter that was building up inside them ._

_Hermione looked angry , though she was trying to hide it._

_Even Remus was trying hard not to laugh , if just a little ._

_It was a very hot friday , and the last class was almost at a close. Lupin had just informed the_

_class that he was to be skipping a complete section in the book , as it was unnecessary and_

_nothing to do with N.E.W.Ts. . _

_It was the only part of the book Hermione had problems with and now...she'd never know it...!_

_XX calm down hermione...get a hold of yourself XX_

_Only Hermione could look so upset while everyone else looked like christmas had come early._

_"Of course, If anyone should have a strong wish to learn that particular section , i would be more_

_than happy to assist outside class"_

_Hermione let out a breath while Ron and Harry let out the laughter they had been holding in._

_Lupin shot one understanding look at hermione and the bell rang._

_xx its only a look...only a look xx_

_Hermione took a great amount of time to pack up her books , not wanting the whole class to know_

_that she was about to volunteer herself for extra classes._

_She ushered Ron and Harry out , they didn't need any explanation , they knew her too well._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Miss Granger , however may i help you?"_

_xx Keep friendly...keep in control ...full moon in a week.. xx_

_Hermione was shocked to feel that provocotive side within herself rise again._

_She put her hand on her hip and looked at her professor. _

_xx Remus.The werewolf._

_Guy from the order.Harrys godfathers best friend...whatever. xx_

_"Well , professor Lupin , I'd like to take you up on your offer of assistance , I've read_

_the chapters,of course, and had trouble understanding the how and why , so to say "_

_"Miss Granger , I would be more than pleased to assist you in any way possible , so_

_is tonight at , say , half eight awfully inconvienient?"_

_Remus leant back against his desk surveying Hermione and waiting for an answer._

_Hermione drew herself upto her full height and took a deep breath ._

_xx what the hell.. xx_

_"Certainly not , i'll look forward to it . It's a challengeing section , i like to rise to my_

_challenges , im sure you're the same?"_

_Remus also stood up to his full height._

_"Indeed , a challenge is one of the many things ill rise to"_

_They were playing a dangerous game and hell did they know it ._

_Hermione the bookworm and Remus the werewolf couldn't stop the recklessness from taking control._

_Two people who had always been so much in control , at least to everyone elses eyes._

_A sort of understanding ran between them , a knowledge that the front the two of them showed_

_to the world everyday was nothing but a facade. Inside were two lonely people , who had dealt_

_with much more than their fair share._

_"I don't doubt it, I'll see you later then "_

_She bent down to pick up her bag , flashed a cunning smile at him , walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorhandle._

_Before she could open the door-_

_"I'll try not to keep you up too late "_

_" Oh , you can take your time , i can keep going for hours , professor"_

_The Innuendo created a new type of tension between them , and as hermione turned the door handle,_

_she wondered when it would snap .If it would._

_xx Hermione Granger control yourself...concentrate on that charms essay..oh merlin.. xx_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry and Ron heard Hermione on the other side if the door , and ran as fast as their legs would take them down the hall._

_Once they were sure they had not been caught eavesdropping , Ron burst out laughing and Harry smiled at Ron._

_Ron eventually gathered himself enough to form a coherent sentence _

_" Those two.! HA! All those pleasantries , you would have thought by now that they could drop that.! I mean theyre_

_acting like they hardly know eachother , oh trust Hermione !"_

_Ron walked away towards the great hall still chuckling , but Harry couldn't help thinking that Ron missed another _

_side to the pleasentries ._

_Harry scolded himself for the thoughts that were about to form , and he was sure that if it was anything , then_

_Hermione might have a little crush , but even that was ridiculous , right?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_THANKS TO REVIEWERS (SMILES MANICALLY..I MEAN GRATEFULLY), AND TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T , GIVE IT A GO I KNOW EVERYONE SAYS IT BUT IT REALLY_

_REALLY HELPS,SORT OF MAKES IT ALL A LITTLE LESS TEDIOUS ! _

_CHAPTER 3 UP WHEN THE REVIEWS ARE!_

_CATHFLOWER,X_


	3. Rendezvous

Hey everyone , heres the next chappie , enjoy.! (and if you do,leave a review!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three - Rendezvous

Dusky sunlight filtered into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom , which lay empty.

It gave the room an ethereal and warm atmosphere , and that is what first struck Hermione as she walked,laden with books,into the room.

_xx_ No sign of Lupin yet.. _xx_

Hermione caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror , and decided upon removing her cloak , folding it in a very Hermione-like way onto the table.

Lupin stood at the top of the stairs into his quarters,surveying Hermione.

_xx_ Be good now, moony . She's a top student . Very motivated. Needs your help ... _xx_

"Miss Granger , always on time , shall we get started? "

Remus strolled down the stairs , towards his own desk.

" Yes please, professor Lupin "

Something in the way she said that seemingly innocent sentence made Lupin glance up at her from under his furrowed brows. Hermione was sitting , legs crossed , behind a desk facing him , immersed in a book .

_xx _Hermione Granger...What the hell are you doing...Is he looking at me ..? _Be good for Merlins sake! xx_

"Right so , you know I said we wouldn't be studying this section because it won't be coming up in N.E.W.T level , though -" Remus' eyes sparkled -" It is good to know just how to defend yourself from particularly strong Love and lust curses ..."

He sat on the desk in front of Hermione and smoothed out his robes , Explaining to a frantically writing Hermione , just how a wizard could protect themselves and learn how to recognise when such a spell was cast.

"Sir, how would you cast such a spell , or would it be a

potion ? "

"Both really . Hmm..You're not thinking of casting such a spell are you now Hermione?"

Remus was smiling ever so slightly.

Being a werewolf had its advantages. Remus could smell emotions . Fear , excitement , sadness , hapiness...and much much more .

His nose could pick up her delicate scent , and his ears now could hear her heartbeat , which was quickening.

Hermione rose from the chair she was sitting in , walked around the desk , just a little closer to her professor .

"Oh no , i wouldn't force someone to lust after me "

Remus took a little breath _xx You wouldn't need to force anyone .. xx_

"Of course not . Made for desperados , really "

"Like Professor Snape "

The two burst out laughing , both imagining Snape shoving a vial of potion down some poor girls neck .

Then the other image struck them.

Snape in bed with a girl.

They both went queit , looked at eachother and burst out laughing again .

They never noticed Dumbledore standing in the doorway behind them .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore came upto Remus' Classroom , and heard one sentence ,his hearing being quite excellent.

"You're not thinking of casting such a spell are you now Hermione? "

A few seconds ..then,

"Oh no I wouldn't force someone to lust after me "

He heard the rest of the conversation and laughed himself.

_xx Well , well , well...just look at that ... I shall be keeping my eyes open xx_

Dumbledore chuckled to himself , and walked off down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was strolling back to the gryffindor Common room , quite dazedly , with a little smile on her lips , half-scolding herself , half-not caring .

She couldn't fight the growing infatuation anymore , but she would certainly keep it to herself .

Hermione felt an almighty thud and next of all landed on her butt on the ground , books everywhere.She looked up into none other than the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy .

"Look who it is ..Mudblood Granger.."

Hermione was beyond caring about his petty little insults .

She stood up ,dusted herself off , and brought herself to her full height .

"What do you want? Nothing? Good , ferretface, now move your worthless ass out of my way or ill move it for you "

She took out her wand , and Malfoy eyed it.

"What are you doing out at this time ? Library ?"

"Mind your nose , Malfoy. "

Hermione got her books and left .

Malfoy remembered how dazedly happy she looked before he 'accidentaly ' bumped into her ... _xx _What was Granger upto? I'll be keeping my eyes open..._ xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! Thanks to all reviewers so far ,they really helped ,and its true that they motivate you ,(ALOT!) Green eyed girl , your review made me smile (manically..!): ) Thanks guys.!Lots of work went into this one , and it fits well, i hope , into the story overall . I have it all worked out!

(woooot!) So , I'll leave you guys to writing your reviews, leave any ideas too , i have some gaps in the story..!

Cathflower ,x

NEXT CHAPTER ; " SECRETS "

: ) its a good one!


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer : I do not own anything , save the plot...!

No delays yet-get reading...!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four - Secrets

Hermione walked into the common room , feeling for all the world like a little mischevious minx . It was a new and exciting feeling , and she wasn't planning on giving it up anytime soon , in fact , our oh-so-innocent Hermione could think of many ways to make the feeling even better .

She supressed a grin and sat down across from Ron,

who was tangled , to put it mildly , with Lavender.

_xx Wheres Harry when you need him? Actually ,its half ten ,_

_where is Harry ? xx_

"Ron! Ron-hello! RONALD WEASLEY!'

Ron and lavender broke apart , Ron very red-faced , and Lavender looking murderous .

"Hermione , dear , I was ever so slightly busy , but what _can_ i do for you?"

It was like watching a volcano about to erupt .

"Indeed. Where's Harry? "

"Asleep . Now, _if _you don't mind .."

Hermione sighed and turned away from the mess that was Lavender and Ron.

_xx MEN! xx_

Hermione smiled coyly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He swept down the grand staircases ... not giving them chance to move ... walked very fast indeed through the entrance hall ... down to the dungeons .. and Ran until he reached an old unused room...

He lowered the hood of his cloak , then discarded it completly . Slowly , and with twinkling eyes , she walked up to him pulling him closer by the waistband of his trousers .With amazing agility , she slammed him against the wall , and kissed him with a passion that had to be illegal .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy was thinking . About revenge , and how sweet it is . especially served cold .He was going to get Potter back , for putting his father in prison , and he knew how to get to Prince Potter . Through Mudblood.

He pranced out of the Slyhterin common room , and was about to step into the hall , when he saw a hooded figure rush out into the entrance hall and up the stairs.

It was a she . He was sure . A little cough proved this .

Malfoy tried to follow her , but saw that she was headed for the gryffindor common room .

He was sure he knew who it was .

_xx Well , what IS mudblood upto ... She better watch her back , and keep looking over her shoulder xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Clock struck eleven twenty and Remus Lupin took of his cloak , and placed it beside the fire , where he sat and thought about all that had happened that day,

occasionaly allowing his mind to wander , until he fell to sleep .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone in her dorm at half eleven ,Hermione heard a commotion in the Common room.

She had been lying on the bed , thinking about everything,some things more than others when two raised voices reached her ears .

Hermione ran down into the common room , and saw Seamus storm off upstairs, and Neville walk out the portrait hole.

Ron , Harry and Lavender were sitting on the floor in front of the fire , Dean and Ginny were locked in an embrace over the other side of the room , and the creevey brothers were whispering in the corner.

'What the..?'

Ron gestured for Hermione to sit , and explained how Neville and Seamus had come to blows over a game of exploding snap .

Hermione rolled her eyes , and threw Harry a 'thats-so-typical' look.

Harry looked a bit dazed, definitly like he'd just gotten out of bed .

"Good sleep Harry?"

"Huh? yeh , but im still tired ..I might go back up ,eh, night all "

And with that , Harry was gone.

Ron told Hermione his suspicions of Harry worrying about Horcruxes , and Voldemort , and Hermione Quite agreed , yet couldn't get this little niggling feeling

out of her system . She resolved to keep her eyes firmly open henceforth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising , and It filled the room with an almost tense atmosphere , like a calm before a storm.

He was sitting , waiting .

He stood when he saw her metres away , and in a flash she pushed him back onto the chair , and joined him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys it all gets interesting from here on in , the real subterfuge has started..! Thanks to reviewers ,you're an inspiration , and for those of you who don't review

(all 350 of you! according to hits ) It wont take you ten seconds , go on try it , betcha it wont.!

I wonder who'll guess who the couple is...mightn't be who you think...evil laugh...!

Next Chap : A Lesson In Seduction

Brimming with innuendos : )

CathFlower ,X


	5. A Lesson In Seduction

Disclaimer : Its all JK Rowling's , save my twisted plot ... teehee..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5 - A LESSON IN SEDUCTION

Guilt was beginning to set in on her , yet so was a feeling of anger , at herself , at everyone who made things the way they were now , and at Voldemort too .

The guilt followed her around , but this girl wasn't one to deny that there was a certain thrill associated with it too .

Confusion was a constant state of mind for her , and her mind was in constant turmoil.

Constantly weighing up the rights with the wrongs , seeing which way the scale tipped , and wondering why why why all the time.

Turning two friends against eachother was not a good idea , just one of the reasons noone could ever find out.

All of the confusion and thoughts and brain-racking and heartache seemed to disapear when he walked into the room , she noticed .

And as she sat in a chair in the Great hall , gazing into the space , thats exactly what happened .

He walked in , ruffled his hair and looked around the Hall , eyes landing on her . That burning sensation ran through her like fire from her head through to her toes .

He winked at her , walked by the chair , running a finger along her shoulder as he went , heading up to the top of the hall .

It was all worth it .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke with a start , knowing full well that she was very unhappy about it , having been immersed in a very pleasant dream .

She got up and washed and headed down to the common room where Ron was pulling on his shoes , all the while running through the twenty passages of Charms she had learned last night .

Ron looked up at her and seemed oblivious to her mental battle to try and keep one professor out of her head while memorising N.E.W.T material . It was a hard task , even Hermione had to admit that one .

Ron stood up sharply , ruffled Hermione's hair which thoroughly annoyed her and asked her to come down to the Great hall.

_xx Oh merlin... the spell used to reduce the size of any given object has had many faomous consequences...er ..they were...Professor Remus Lupin reducing my self restraint to an absolute minimum ...stop Hermione! The defeat of Grindewauld was thanks to a simple charm...Remus' charm i daresay ..Oh i give up...why is Ron's mouth moving while hes looking at me ? Just say ok ... xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked at Hermione , something was bothering her , and he wanted to find out just what .

_xx I'm tired of her disapearing for 'walks' every night , looking dazed ... Maybe its just the NEWTS , typical Hermione , of course...Now , Lets find Lavender ... xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall and found Lavender and Harry talking queitly , which they stopped when they saw the two .

They sat and ate , each talking normally about Quidditch and House points and Snape , but each still wrapped up in their own thoughts .

Hermione glanced up at the staff table , and blocked all the hustle and bustle and laughter and shouts out while her eyes fell on Professor Lupin .

He was talking animatedly to Dumbledore , completly immersed .

Dumbledore was smiling a little .

He took Hermione completly by suprise by directing the gaze of his twinkling eyes toward her . His smile broadened the smallest bit , Lupin never noticed . Hermione Reddened and turned back to her breakfast , kicking hrself under the table . Dean walked into the hall , holding Ginny proudly on his arm , the two looking every inch the happy couple . Hermione looked at Ginny and resolved it was time to tell someone what was going on , Ginny would keep it secret , and maybe that might help .

Lavender left , a little hastily , followed by Ron , and Hermione knew something was going on , or maybe going wrong , between the two .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore thought that watching the Golden Trio and their friends was like watching a muggle soap , quite amusing.

Remus was speaking , a tad passionatly , about Centaurs and It was then he saw Miss Granger look up at Lupin with an odd look , while Lupin never noticed.

Quite an odd look .

Dumbledore smiled a bit more .

_xx It wont be long now... xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Defense against The Dark Arts .

Breathe Hermione .

Don't look at his sandy hair , handsome face , glinting eyes ,charming smile ...

Remus moved to the top of the class , leant casually against the staircase to his quarters,and announced a practical class ,

in the most basic form of defense , The Protego Spell .

"Now , don't frown at me Miss Patil , it is one of the most important spells around , Mr Potter will tell you that.."

Harry nodded fervently , remembering all the times in had saved him from death.

When told to pair up and practise , Hermione was in no way suprised to find herself partnerless , but very suprised when Lupin offered to be her partner.

_xx Be good Hermione..concentrate..impress him...what? Just listen! ah! xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin walked into the class , trying to say all he had to while concentrating .

It was very hard with Miss Granger staring at him intently.

_xx Remus! this is indecent ..a young impressionable girl ... though shes more of a woman really .. STOP! Miss Granger , if you don't stop looking at me like that i will be forced to punish you most severly , right now in front of the whole class ...Speak to the class Remus! Merlin.! Shes partnerless...What are you doing? Being a professor ..I'll teach her a lesson alright..oh god be good ...! xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Hermione resolved to be on her very best behaviour , her provocative side manifested itself .

_xx shit . xx_

" Okay miss Granger . I know how _skilled _you are so I'll be a lot rougher on you _"_

_xx Very rough , Hermione xx_

_xx As rough as you want it , Professor.. xx_

" I'll cast a spell of great strength , lets see if you can withstand it shall we? "

_xx See if you can handle it, young miss Granger xx_

_xx Bring it on professor xx_

Lupin glanced around the class to make sure everyone was alive , and Hermione used the time to gather herself .

Like a flash he turned and cast Leglimens toward her .

Like a flash Hermione had her wand out and shouted "Protego! "

It was 100 effective , and Remus smiled .

Hermione was shocked he used _leglimens _of all spells..! Oh no ,this could be dangerous...

" Very good Miss Granger , -"

"Legilimens!"

"Protego! "

His trickery into friendlyness wasn't working,she knew he was gearing up to attack before he knew it himself.

This was more than a teacher-student lesson duel , it was a battle of the wills , who would break first ?

"Very fast , indeed "

" We could go slow if you like "

_xx Miss Granger , i'll show you slow and torturous if you dont take your hand off your hip and that smile of your face .. xx_

_xx Oh come on , professor , i said bring it on xx_

" Leglimens "

"Protego ! "

A breath .

" Leglimens ! "

"Protego!"

A look , and again.

Remus could feel his guard slipping , as he caught his breath and saw Hermione smile at him .

" Very skilled , aren't you? "

"Very . In many ways . Of course you are too ..Full of suprises Professor "

"Don't doubt that for a minute . Yes we are both full of suprises , but we always abide by rules , that's not suprising "

Hermione moved a step closer , as she pushed her cleavage up with folded arms .

" Rules are meant to be bent , We both know we break the rules , now don't we? "

_xx Don't we just .. Rules are meant to be bent . My desk is behind us , let's see how far you can bend over that , Hermione xx_

Hermione raised her eyebrows,waiting for a verbal response .

"Legilimens!"

"Protego! "

The bell went , and the two were taken back with an uncomfortable jolt to reality . Lupin adressed the class , and Hermione packed her bag up . She took of her cloak , it was very warm after all that , and smoothed out her shirt ( Lupins eyes on her , she knew that ). He hadn't beaten her , for now she had the upper hand over him .

For now she was in control.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had watched them all class , while everyone else was caught up with their own work , and Ron gazed at lavender , Harry saw the chemistry between them , yet once again put it to the back of his mind , leaving room for other more pressing thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met at midnight .

Fervent kisses and deep breaths .

"God bless the room of reqiurement "

She thought , as he lay her on the huge bed, with its silk sheets , and curtains ..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well , a longer chapter , had to get that one out before drama and trauma starts!

Hope you liked it.!

Thanks a million to reviewers,they really do help.

I would really appreciate reviews , especially any ideas anyone has , or anything they'd like to see happen , and some more speculation on the mystery couple.

Like I said , its not who you might think .

Theres the review button.! Go ahead .!

Cathflower , X


	6. Mounting Temptation

Disclaimer : All these great characters belong to the wonderful Mrs.Rowling , but the twisted plot is mine : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 : Mounting Temptation

" I Just dont get it ! "

Ron , Hermione and Harry were sitting under the faomous beech tree beside the Great Lake.

Ron was bemoaning his disasterous love life, while Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding at the right intervals.

"One minute she's all over me like a rash of bubotuber pus , the next she acts like im a werewolf or something ..! "

Hermione smiled , thinking that being a werewolf was quite an attractive feat, as far as she was concerned .

Harry said " Whats wrong with being a werewolf? I mean look at Lupin! "

Harry was carefully anlysing Hermione , but she neither agreed nor disagreed , so he rest his mind on that particular subject.

" Stop changing the subject Harry! Whats wrong with her? She keeps walking off on her own all the time, disapearing for hours. Maybe i've said something!"

Harry was very silent , looking out over the lake.

Hermione decided a female opinion was needed,these two could be so tactless sometimes.

"Ron , have you tried asking her ? And ,sush for a second now , when you did , did you accept 'no i'm fine ' as an answer ?"

"She said 'no i'm fine ' so i left it "

"No im fine is ominous , don't accept it as an answer . Ron don't go off on one , but maybe she likes someone else? "

Ron exploded in a fit of red faced fury.

"Hermione! No she wouldn't! Thats cheating , i mean ..No..! Ridiculous.! I thought you were meant to be clever Hermione..jeez.! "

Hermione turned to ask Harry what he thought , and what she saw suprised her . Harry , for once , was as red as Ron , and very queit , avoiding eye contact.

_xx What the devil? No no no Harry Potter you wouldn't ...You wouldn't..! xx_

It would explain alot . But Hermione refused to believe this , and instead convinced herself he was thinking of something else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost Christmas in Hogwarts , and the snow was starting to fall , turning the castle into a postcard-worthy sight indeed , its turrets and towers caked in the icing-like snow.

Dumbledore had announced that in celelbration and to lighten the mood this year , there would be a winter ball on Christmas night .

This certainly cheered the student population up , especially as most were staying for the holidays seeing as Hogwarts was , this year , the safest place to be .

However,The Head Girl and Head Boy , Hermione and Harry respectively , knew that they would be busy with all the duties that came with this new event.

After this announcement , Hermione trudged upto her Dormitory , which this year she had to herself .On her way , immersed in her thoughts , she walked right onto none other than Albus Dumbledore .

He surveyed her with a smile and twinkle in his clear blue gaze .

"Well , Hermione , just the young lady i was hoping to find "

"Oh I'm sorry sir , I wasn't watching , er, you're looking for me? "

"Yes, as head girl , you have the unfortunate duty of helping in various tasks , and I'm afraid you will be needed to assist professor Lupin in decorating the Great Hall , I'm afraid most of the other professors are busy with important work for the Order .."

Dumbledore stared right into Hermiones brown eyes and saw the emotions flitting past .

" Of course Sir , em , Christmas Eve is it? "

"Very astute , indeed . Have fun . "

Dumbledore walked away down the hall swiftly.

Hermione thought fate was pushing her and her professor together .

Dumbledore thought how wonderful it felt to be playing fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus didn't know what to think . Dumbledore had just informed him he would be needed to decorate the hall with the head girl .

Hermione . Oh dear lord , he thought , we could be up for hours on end doing that ...What is Dumbledore at? But he doesn't know anything like that ..But what's to know? Stop thinking ..

One thing was for sure , He wouldn't let Hermione get the upper hand next time they had an encounter , he was her professor , it was all entirely indecent , and he would be as aloof as possible .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day before Christmas eve and a Hogsmeade visit was in order , albeit a heavily guarded one with various professors chaperoning , including Lupin which certainly did not go unnoticed by Hermione .

He walked past the Golden Trio , and muttered a general " Hello , you three . Miss Granger , will see you tomorrow "

"Yes , professor Lupin "

Hermione noticed how stand off-ish he was and frowned .

Ron however burst out laughing.

"You two.! All the proper english and proper names , everything is so bloody proper between you ..! "

_xx As If , Ronald xx_

Harry however asked " What's tomorrow?"

Hermione told him about her task and found out he would be helping Hagrid with trees , so he wouldn't be there late , or even at all .

Hermione , though she didn't want to admit it . was glad . She wanted to get him on his own .

The tension had been building for so long that by now Hermione didn't care what happened as long as something did . She knew , her instinct told her, that he felt the same and was covering it up with his new aloof professor act.

Hermione was not easily fooled . It took a very strong person to get the upper hand over Hermione , and she knew his weakness.

Ron interrupted her thoughts with his usual burst of sentiments.

"Well , try and be nice to dear Remus tomorrow , make him feel at ease and stop treating him like you don't know him..!"

_xx Well , I'll get to know him much better then...much much better... xx_

The trip was quite uneventful , and Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Harry and Hermione and said

"What is up with you two? You both look like lost puppies , you're hardly saying a word ! What's wrong with ye? "

Draco Malfoy chose that exact moment to walk by . On hearing what Ron said he stated , very loudly , " Well , if you ask me , they're spending too much time 'talking' in the dungeons , though i doubt any talking goes on... Good day potty , mudblood ."

Hermione was about to ask what on earth that was about , when she noticed Ron smiling.

And Harry wasn't asking any questions .

"A-ha! Why didn't yous two tell me? Of course it makes sense , The two of you , single my eye! Why didn't yous say? "

Hermione and Harry both looked at eachother and laughed . Ron refused to believe their denials , and Hermione wondered why Harry never denied being in the dungeons the way she did. Eventually , Ron 'accepted ' what they were saying , though he still had a maddening smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was six O clock , Christmas eve , and Hermione had showered , put on the merest hint of make-up , and fixed her hair .

Most of the students were out in the snow , or beside Common Room fires as she made her way down to the Great Hall .

There were a few house elfs inside running around scrubbing the floors and walls . It made Hermione so mad to see the little creatures working so hard . She frowned deeply.

"Maybe now is not the time for S.P.E.W work?"

Lupin was looking at her with raised brows.

Hermione smiled , seeing a slight colour tinge his face , and she knew he was playing his little aloof game .

Two could play that game , at least until they were alone .

"Certainly . There's work to be done , and I'm going to do it . "

With a slight smile , she brushed past Lupin and took a box over to the furthest tree down the end of the hall.

_xx I said I'd be aloof , but i didn't think she would be too...Oh..Well..For the best..I guess..Shit. xx_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was levitating a few silver bobbles up to the top of an incredably tall tree when she noticed the silence . She looked over her shoulder and saw that , at long bloody last , they were alone . And whats more , the tree beside him was bare.

She finished what she was doing and swayed over to about three centimetres away from him, carrying the box which magically refilled itself with decorations on her hip . She plonked it down , and sat up on the large desk between the two trees they were working on , crossed one leg over the other , while leaning back onto the desk with her hands behind her back a little. Lupin stopped and looked at her

_xx Don't sit like that , please... xx_

"Tired Hermione? "

"No , not at all , i told you before , I've great stamina , I can go for hours "

_xx Could I test that theory? xx_

"I'm sure . Well we're almost finished anyway ."

_xx Well , im finished with holding back from jumping you ..no stop it Remus xx_

" What about you ? Are you tired ? Sir? "

Her innocent tone of voice was deceptive .

The Hall was silent , and quite dark , as the stars on the enchanted ceiling glittered above them. Remus , without even realising it , moved a step closer to her.

" No , I'm a night owl ,me "

"Me too . You just seem to get so much more done at night don't you ?"

_xx I'll do you at night xx_

_xx Try me try me try me xx_

Hermione uncrossed her legs , her sensible side long gone . She saw Lupin shiver .

Though it was in no way cold .

"Are you cold , professor?Would you like me to warm you up? "

" I'm not cold , and no thank you "

_xx You're already giving me fever xx_

" If you're sure ."

He was surveying her with his grey-ish eyes.

"Miss Granger , maybe we should-"

"Maybe you should shut up,professor"

Hermione moved to the edge of the desk.

"excuse me?"

"I said , Maybe you should shut up ."

He felt hot anger rise in himself

"Miss Granger , I never thought I'd see the day-"

"Would you please just do as I say and Shut the hell up? Stop talking professor , I'm not listening to your words "

Lupin was becoming infuriated now.

"Well maybe you need something more than words young lady , maybe I should arrange a punishment for you "

"Now , That's the first good idea you've had all day "

_xx What the hell is she at? xx _

" Go ahead professor , punish me "

"I am disgusted at your behaviour Hermione -"

"Did I , Or Did I not , tell you to shut up? "

Hermione slid off the desk , and took off her school robe.

Lupin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to his face.

" You have crossed the line Hermione "

She smiled at him , and put her leg around his .

He didn't move.

"You wouldn't dare cross the line , you just would not dare , Mister Perfect "

That was It , something inside Lupin snapped and in one swift movement Hermione was on the desk , while he bent over her.

" Is that a challenge , Miss Granger ? Miss Not-so-perfect Granger? Did i not tell you before that I'll rise to a challenge? "

She put her legs around his waist , and said silkily

" Well , you're certainly rising to this challenge , its not all thats rising , sir "

The heat and chemistry between them was peaking. Christmas decorations were flung inceromoniously off the desk , many resounding crashes echoed around the hall , with the clash of mouth on mouth .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the exact same moment , Our mystery couple met up in the snow surrounded top of the astronomy tower .

"Talk about star-crossed lovers.."

He pulled her into an embrace , and after a while they broke apart .

" I feel bad "

"I don't "

" Well , you wouldn't you're not meant to be going out with

someone else "

" Its ok , Don't worry , Ive waited all day to get you on your own , now

relax "

" But...What... Ron..."

Her words were cut off by his kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well , hey guys! Thanks to all my great reviewers! So , at last , Hermione and Lupin have had their long

awaited moment of passion.! And it's the first of many. And our mystery couple are about to cause fireworks ...trust me.! So , next chapter "Having A Ball " ,

what will happen at the ball ( clue ; Lots ) ? What is Draco Hiding? just who is the mystery couple! And What is Snape upto!

I'm very worried about this chapter , so leave a review as to what you personally thought of it , im very self-critical.!

CathFlower,Xx


	7. Get The Ball Rolling

Disclaimer : Only the plot belongs to moi.!

Changed the chapter name slightly..!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 7 - Get The Ball Rolling

Hermione woke up and for a few seconds wondered what it is that was weighing on her mind at all , then last nights events hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Her.Lupin.The Kiss.

_xx Oh it was amazing...wow..I wonder what way he'll be today? xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin jolted awake , as he always seemed to do

these days.

_xx What have I done! My student! Harry's_

_friend! Sirius' Godson's friend ! Hermione bloody Granger!_

_But I couldn't help it..Merlin it was amazing..No! Stop!_

_Ok , from here on in..It stops,no matter how tempted I_

_get ... xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione needed to clear her head , though she

felt amazing . Harry had eyed her suspiciously

and asked how the decorating of the hall had gone , but Hermione had long since learnt how to act and play a part ,and she played the part of bookworm to perfection.

"Harry , you know , Myself and Professor Lupin had a great chat about everything magical , we ended up debating and everything , he knows so much ! I hope him and Tonks are very happy together , oh don't tell me you never saw the spark between them..! Oh I saw it , great isn't it! We are lucky to have him as a professor for NEWTS "

She was walking out past The Great Hall when Lupin walked out at that exact moment , right into Hermione.

Hermione smiled coyly .

"Hello Professor , looking forward to tonight? "

"Of course , I must -"

"And how do you _feel_ this morning ? "

She raised her eyebrows as two first years scuttled by.

"Great . Thank you . Goodbye . "

With that , one stern-faced Lupin walked off.

Hermione stood in the exact same spot , wondering why he was bothering to deny it , or trying to , and then if he even felt anything anymore.

Hermione needed to take her mind off things , and went up to the

Common room to do what always took her mind off everything else,read a

book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron walked into the common room to find Hermione

immersed in a book of potions , perhaps one even too

advanced for NEWTS but that was just Hermione all over.

Harry knew what Hermione was like , but something still did not fit,

something was wrong , or right?

Ron was standing stock still , mouth hanging open , staring at her.

"Hermione? Its christmas day! Hellooooo? "

Hermione looked up at the two and was about to burst into a tirade

of dire warnings about exams , but burst out laughing instead.

Ron looked so funny with his red face , open mouth and bulging eyes.

Harry looked like he couldn't give a toss if Hermione read the whole library .

Ron muttered something about Hermione being totally crazy and dragged

Harry off to play wizard chess.

It was now twelve o clock in the day , and Hermione continued reading her

book . Once she had turned the page and read it she knew what to do .

It was a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a bubbling cauldron

on one side and a stock of ingredients on the other , Hermione calculated

it would be two hours before the potion was ready . It would last all

night . But heck was it a difficult potion to brew , and

Snape had a seizure when he found Hermione in his personal

stock cupboard , but Hermione had even more of a shock when she found

a vial of contraceptive potion in there.

She ,of course , played her poor little bookworm part well , assuring

him she 'Just wanted to look really nice for one night ' And was 'trying to find an

ingredient for hair smoothing potion ' .

Hermione resolved to leave it for the two hours , and go and get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror . She had to admit she looked damn

hot. She wore a knee-length backless dark blue dress , gathered at the waist.

The neck fell down in a V-shape and gave a tantalising teaser of

her cleavage . A few jewels at the waist made the dress complete.

With her hair straightened , and make up so expertly done,

she looked nothing less than stunning.

Her slightly dark complextion offset the dress perfectly .

Time to tend the potion , then , to the ball .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin surveyed himself in the mirror .

He looked handsome and charming in silver robes ,

a big difference to his normal shabby ones. His sandy

grey speckled hair was as usual hanging slightly in front of his eyes,

but in honesty , it only enhanced his charm.

To himself he thought he looked so-so , in reality he looked edible.

_xx Keep away from Miss Granger...try to...but one dance? no! xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione poured the potion down her throat.

It tasted rather nice , then went sour .

The book said that all you had to do was concentrate on the person.

Pretty soon , she'd be reading Lupin's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron , looking quite the dashing duo were waiting for Hermione

at the bottom of the stairs . When they saw her they did a double take .

Ron turned slyly to Harry and said

"Well , doesn't she look great , eh, eh! "

"Ron , nothings happening between me and Hermione!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin watched her walk down the stairs .

_xx Oh dear ...Oh crap .. Oh shit ... She looks insatiable ... Maybe one_

_dance ... xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione saw him watching her , but she too could play games

and pretended not to see him. Though he did look amazing.

Hot , for want of a better word.Crowds of dressed up people and

staff swarmed around ,making a great atmosphere.

She talked to Ron and Harry at the end of the stairs , and decided

to try out her new powers . However , Ron saw Lavender and ran

over to her , while she shot a glance over at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione concentrated on Harry who looked lost in thought.

Three seconds,then..

_xx Ron is gone over to lavender ...I think Hermione is looking at me _

_but my eyes are glued to the ground... It's very dirty...Oh last night_

_was unbelievable...On the astronomy tower with her,she looked so pure_

_..she looks like a vixen tonight..I wish she wasn't with him , I wish I_

_could have her on my arm..Or back in my bed..I have to see her_

_again, like now... xx_

Hermione was too shocked to speak . Harry told Hermione

she looked good , and excused himself.

Ron walked over to Hermione and sighed.

"Where's Harry , Hermy dear?"

"Er, Gone somewhere , where's lover-girl, Ronald pie! "

Hermione smirked at Ron.

"Gone off to get drinks"

He too left , but before he was gone , Hermione thought

she heard an echo that sounded like a Ron-thought

saying " I do love her though , don't I ? "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore and McGonagall opened the Ball with a waltz,

and soon everyone joined in . Muggle-borns had put their

favourites on , and Hermione smiled as The Contours

Faomous 'Do You Love Me?' blasted out .

She had just finished dancing with a wild Ginny Weasley

when Draco Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto

the crowded dance floor .

"You could have asked for this dance you know?"

His silver eyes looked into hers , and she knew soon

she'd be hearing his thoughts.

"I Don't ask , I just take , mudblood "

"So I see . Why don't you stop calling me mudblood its pathetic "

_xx You and Potter in the dungeons of all places is pathetic xx_

Hermione nearly stopped dancing , but Malfoy grabbed her arm

and pulled her closer. Many people were looking at these two sworn enemies

moving so close.

"You know Malfoy , What you always say about me and Harry is rubbish"

_xx So who's Potter sneaking around with then?I believe Granger..._

_Though i shouldn't..stop now...I will get revenge on Poxy Potter.._

_Though now its not through Granger ..But I don't mind ...Stop.. xx_

Hermione tried to push him away , but he tightened his grip.He dipped

Hermione down backwards , suprising her.

"So , how's the love life Granger? "

"Fine."

He tried to pull her even closer but -

"Excuse me , Mr Malfoy , may I cut in? "

Hermione's legs went weak as she watched a fire blaze in

Lupin's eyes. Draco looked taken aback , let go of her and walked away.

Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" Started up , and Lupin put his arms around

Hermione's waist . Noone took any notice as they were now all busy going crazy.

Though Hermione was sure she saw Dumbledore smile at her through the crowd before he went back to learning break-dance from a first year .

Hermione was now used to the minx within herself manifesting

itself when Lupin was around , but it felt so strong tonight.

"Miss Granger , I thought I'd save you from Malfoy , you looked terrorised"

"I'm glad you were watching me so closely , professor "

" Yes well . You look fantastic Hermione. "

" And you look edible "

Hermione didn't want to hear his thoughts just yet.

She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him ,

as his hands lay on her hips .The song played loudly..

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasise_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sight,_

_with these hungry eyes_

Lupin moved with Hermione, she was so close.

He looked at her.

"I need some air , excuse me ."

"Great. Me too . "

They made their way through the crowds out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

The sun was setting ,and they walked upto a bench surrounded by trees and bushes by the lake . Lupin sat down ,looking out over the lake while smoothing his robes out .Hermione sat next to him .It was time to listen.

"Professor Lupin , what do you think of me? "

" I think you're a great student , very intellectual and a good person "

_xx You're also hot as hell , I wouldn't mind giving you extra_

_curricular activity any day.. xx_

Hermione smiled .This was getting interesting.

"Miss Granger , I apologise for my behaviour last night, it was

indecent of me . Must be the wolf in me . I am sorry ."

"I'm not , I enjoyed it ."

_xx Not as much as I did , I've wanted to get you over a table like that_

_for so long , it was great , shit...xx_

Hermione stood up in front of him . She put two hands on

either side of him , leaning down inches from his face.

"I know you enjoyed it.I know you wan't more . Stop living by

the rules ,_Remus_ , I won't tell anyone , trust me . Then again,

maybe I should leave you to play on the safe side ..?"

_xx Shit..If you don't move in the next two seconds I will _

_show you danger , Miss ... xx_

Hermione kissed him , then sat atop him . Lupin

had lost control now , and his hands were all over her , grabbing

her every curve . She sighed in his ear , and even that alone was

enough to drive him wild.

She smelled so good ,a light and fruity scent , she felt so good,

it felt so right . He had tried to deny it , but for all his efforts,he

had failed . Who knew failing could ever taste so good.?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slightly dishevelled Hermione made her way back into the

now wild Great Hall a half hour later , followed a few minutes

later by Lupin .

They met inconspicuosly at the punch-bowl a while later.

"Hello Hermione "

"Hi Professor "

"Good night so far ? "

"Oh, certainly . You? "

Hermione ladled punch into a cup and looked at him.

The moment their eyes met Hermione felt a shiver pass through

her , likewise with Lupin . He was smiling at her slyly , and he looked her

up and down . Hermione wished she could grab him there but Snape

walked up and said in his silky nasal drawl

" Oh . The werewolf and The Bookworm . I could think of better

company ."

Hermione focused on Snape while he talked to Lupin about The

Wolfsbane potion..

_xx Why are there images of miss Granger in your head Lupin?_

_A little infatuated are we? xx_

Hermione remembered what an accomplished legilimens

Snape was and knew that this could be catastrophic . She asked

Snape if he had been to the bathroom lately , at which point he

excused himself to see what it was that was 'wrong' .

She explained to Lupin about being careful with thoughts around

Snape, or snivellus as Lupin called him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All night the two of them exchanged glances and smiles,

and Hermione knew she was feeling more than lust for

the man. It was two when everyone had finally been ushered

to bed, and Hermione being head girl had to oversee all this.

She knew she had an hour left of her mind-reading , and was

suprised when she bumped into Dumbledore in the hall , the

second time she had done that.She couldn't help it , she concentrated

on him.

She heard...Nothing...

Then.. _xx Having fun with your new power? xx_

Dumbledores eyes twinkled , and his face broke out into a smile.

"Eh,Sir..-"

"No need to explain , what an ingenious idea , but such

a difficult potion . ! I applaud you .! Good night .! "

Dumbledore walked to his office smiling , he had seen the

images in Hermione's mind...though he already knew , after all ,

he had been standing in the doorway off the great hall last night,

watching all those poor decorations smash on the ground as they fell

off the table..

Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was making her way upto her dorm , when Lavender rushed past

her.

"Um , Lavender? I hate to be a party pooper , but I have to make sure

everyones in their dorms."

Lavender just stared at Hermione.

It was then that Hermione heard her thoughts.

Lavender ran down the hall , and Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

What she had heard shocked her to the core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was hungry, and was about to walk into the passageway to the

kitchens when he saw a shadow , then another , sneak into the Great Hall.

He checked the time. Two Forty . Now was his chance to catch Potter

and Mudblood at last , though he was almost sure Granger

wasn't the girl . He snuck upto the door and heard voices, but

couldn't make out the words.

He pushed the door open and in one swift movement was inside the

hall...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone again.! A much longer chapter..! I always said

I'd never end a chapter with a cliffhanger , and now look ,

two cliffhangers in one chapter..! Mwah Hah , I am evil..!

Thanks to my reviewers , I wouldn't be updating if it wasn't

for you.! So , leave a review , and I promise , I'll update in a flash.!

CathFlower , X


	8. Severus The Spy

Hey Hey all! sorry for awful delay , life has been nothing short of crazy lately , to say the least.! Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Zee plot beeeelongs to moi! Not Ze characters , sob.!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 : Severus The Spy

Draco had just set foot in the door to find...

... a whole lot of nothing..

Noone!

The Great Hall was dark with the starry night

sky giving some light . Staring wildly around,

Draco swore out loud.

"Who's in here! "

His only respnse was absolute silence.

"I know you're in here! Show yourself! "

_xx Shit...They were right beside the door around ten seconds ago...They're here somewhere ... xx_

A twenty minute search brought no results.

Draco kicked a suit of armour on his way out

earning him an angry "Watch It Lad ".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was walking the corridor to her dorm , Supremely happy with the night , yet bugged by what Lavender had thought.

She knew she was almost outside Lupin's quarters and approached the door slowly , hoping to hear his voice.

The door opened a mite as Hermione neared it . She stood still .

_xx Should I go in? Just a peek! xx_

As she put her foot in the door , a strong hand

grabbed her and slammed the door shut.

" Miss Granger , come for some extra lessons , or extra-curricular activity?"

" Well professor , I was thinking a bit of both , I like to multi-task .."

With that , all thought of Lavender was erased from Hermione's mind , as a great night got even better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke in Lupin's arms , thinking he was the best Christmas present she had ever got her entire life .

She woke him up and told him she had better leave , that she would see him at breakfast , He seemed eager for her to stay (to put it mildly ) .

Hermione was just walking out the door when the one and only Severus Snape strolled up the hall.

Hermione was immensly glad she had the sense to change to her muggle clothes first.

"Miss Granger , It's seven in the morning, and you are outside Lupin's Classroom . Explain yourself . "

"I'm not breaking any rules , I Don't have to explain myself , but I was just popping in to ask Professor Lupin a question , he is however asleep so I'll say goodbye to you too. "

Hermione pushed her way past him , hoping against hope he never noticed her blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus saw her blush . Even Bookworm Granger didn't 'ask questions ' at seven in the morning .

He swept in through Lupin's class , and up to his quarters . He found a very happy looking Lupin reading The Daily Prophet .

"Severus , to what do I owe the pleasure? "

"Lupin , I just saw Granger ,according to her,

You met just now to give her a book? "

"Ah Yes , Ever the bookworm ,Hermione ."

"Did you give her a book?"

Lupin looked up at Snape and saw a little smirk cross his face . He stood with his hands behind his back , looking utterly supreme.

"Yes of course! now if you'll excuse me Severus .? Was there something else? "

" No , I was just checking our headgirl wasn't breaking the rules ."

Snape walked to the door , and said over his shoulder

" And making sure she has no help in breaking the rules..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco told Snape about the couple that were sneaking around the school , and who he thought it was . Snape's opinion differed , he thought he knew who they were alright.

Snape ordered Draco to tell him immediatly when he saw any more occurences , so he could catch them himself.

It would be sweet revenge , Catching the werewolf he so despised , and the high and mighty mudblood .

Oh he would love this indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was joined by two very groggy boys. Ron and Harry grunted answers to her questions , and were falling asleep over their cereal . Hermione sent them back to bed , laughing at them . It was only when they had gone to their Dorms when Hermione saw Lavender talking half-heartedly to Parvati.

Hermione had a flashback to the night before , listening to Lavender's thoughts.

_xx Oh god I love Harry , every little thing he does , the way he speaks , oh dear oh dear Lavender get a hold on yourself ... I hope Ron didn't notice us dance like that ... I have to go see him right now , right this second.. Oh Hermione is staring at me..Bye ... xx_

Hermione resolved to have a serious talk with Harry later on. She walked by Lupin on her way out of the hall.

" Good Morning Miss Granger "

"Good morning Professor Lupin "

Their hands just barely brushed eachother as they passed . Hermione felt like she could just dance on the spot .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News of more and more murdered people were

reaching student ears , and Lupin was called away on Order business

for the rest of the Christmas holidays , which upset Hermione very much.

She was however looking forward to returning to classes

and really getting stuck into the books.

She never talked to Harry about what she had heard in

his thoughts and Lavender's , for she knew how mad it would

make him to think she had done that , read his thoughts and others too.

So she contented herself with observing over her books in the common

room , or over breakfast in the Great Hall.

She would usually see Lavender throwing looks at Harry , while Harry

kept his head low . Hermione thought he had every reason

to feel guilty with Ron sitting next to him , who believed him and

Lavender were getting back on track , but Hermione

was hardly one to talk.

The days flew by,and soon enough,it was monday morning and

Classes had once again begun to the dismay of students , and not-so-secret delight of Hermione.

Draco informed Snape he had seen no more nightly occurences

but Snape thought he might soon , what with Lupin

having returned for classes .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was tuesday night , and Draco Malfoy wasn't even thinking

of the 'mystery couple' when he went to explore that door behind

the bookcase in the library he had seen earlier while trying to find

a gold clip he had accidentaly flung that direction .

However , as he stepped out into the main Hall al the end of the

staircase he heard the Doors to the school open and saw a black

hooded figure , though by shape clearly a female, sneak

outside. He turned straight back around and ran to get Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later , Snape and Malfoy were queitly walking

out the front doors. They scanned the lake area , and Quidditch pitch , and made their way to Hagrid's Hut.

They were halfway there when they saw the figure sitting behind a

tree near the forbidden forest . They neared closer .

It was now pitch Black and the figure had the smallest light at the tip

of her wand .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was waiting for him. One. Two . Three..

Over and Over .He wasn't usually this late.

She waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was throwing on his cloak and was just about to

leave his Dorm when he saw a note beside the door.

_xx I'll read it later...I have somewhere to be now...indeed xx_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy and Snape neared closer and closer.

Snape was getting ready to confront the girl.

"Stand up , Granger "

The girl let out a scream and jumped up .

She lowered her hood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was heading down the staircase when he lost his footing

and fell right to the bottom .

He lay there unconscious , having hit his head severly

a good few times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape and Malfoy took in a breath.

"Lavender?"

"Miss Brown , explain yourself ."

"I , eh , fancied some air , um , I'm sorry! "

"Detention . Every night this week . My office.

Fifty points from Gryffindor. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the common room , and knew

something was amiss when Ron told her Lavender had

gone walkabouts .

Harry was also missing .

Ron went back to talking , bitterly , to Dean.

Hermione decided to go stop Harry .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape was walking in with Lavender and Malfoy when

he saw a crumpled figure at the bottom of the stairs.

He raced over to find that it was none other than Potter.

Lavender sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was trying to take in the scene in front of her.

She had just turned the corner to find Snape , Lavender

and Malfoy standing over an unconscious Harry.

The first thought that came into her mind was that Lavender and

Harry had been caught , and malfoy cursed him while Snape

laughed but that was irrational.

Lavender explained what happened when Harry regained consciousness

in the Hospital wing to Him and Hermione.

Snape and Malfoy had gone .

Hermione thought now was the time to say something.

"Lavender , why were you outside alone? "

Hermione was sure she saw Lavender throw a half glance

at Harry ,who was looking away .

" I needed air . That's all . "

" Harry , where were you going?"

"To the Great Lake . I guess I needed air too. "

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and ordered Hermione and

Lavender to leave . Lavender was out the door like a shot

before Hermione could say another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin leant against his desk surveying the class that

was now pouring in .

Hermione walked in ,looking simply like a goddess .

She caught his glance and raised her eyebrows , smiling

secretively .

He felt the familiar swooping sensation and turned , smiling ,

to his desk .

"Sit Down please and read page 140 , when I call you

up come and get your results of the exam you sat before

Christmas. "

Hermione was in her element in these classes , and

even moreso when he called her up.

"Miss Granger , full marks , of course . -"

Lupin whispered the next part .

"Put it straight away , Don't look till later .."

"Thank you professor . "

Hermione sat down and Lupin stood before the class.

"I have an announcement to make, that will interest you all

greatly .."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY! Sorry it's been so long , and thank you to all my

reviewers , if it wasn't for you , there'd be no updates.!

So , you know the deal ..

You REVIEW , I UPDATE!

Take it easy guys , and if you get it easy , take it twice.!

CathFlower, X


End file.
